Mail Jeevas, Master of Everything
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: Matt gets a video game that can control life, and it's up to you to guide him through his adventure. *interactive story* *2nd person narration*
1. Introduction

**Mail Jeevas, Master of Everything**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first interactive story. Also the first time I wrote in second person narration, so go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Sims, or Homestuck(sort of my inspiration for this fic). I don't own Pedobear or The Ring or any of the products mentioned in this, either.**

* * *

><p>Dear reader,<p>

In this story, you shall encounter certain events where you have a choice to make, and some where you have no choice at all. What happens to you or the other characters is your responsibility, you have been warned. As of now, whether you like it or not, your alias is "Tank," otherwise known as "T" after you graduate. This alias, however, does not regard your gender, for "Tank" can be a unisex name if you wanted it to be. Assuming that you already know your own physical appearance and personality, allow me to tell you more about your background. You are currently the fifth runner up as the successor to L, you are one of Mello's close friends, you live at Wammy's House, and you're the second best at your field, computer technology. The first best is Matt, your acquaintance and Mello's best friend. And for this story, you shall become the guardian and mentor of the soon-to-be-master-of-everything, Mail Jeevas(a.k.a. Matt). If you accept this challenge, read on. If you refuse to any of what I previously mentioned, then close this tab now. If you are just a fangirl who wishes to be involved in a romantic relationship with your favorite character, then wait until the later chapters are posted. Now, you shall be teleported to a creepy, dark street in England, in the middle of the night. Good luck, reader.

+•+•+•+

As you regain your consciousness, you realize that you are now in a strange place.

'Oh great. I really am in a creepy, dark street.' you think.

The wind was very chilly, so you shiver a little, as you zipped up your favorite (insert color of choice) jacket. Everything is pitch black, and the only things that are lighting your way are a couple of lampposts and the moon. You look to your left and see a girlish, blond male walking alongside you, eating a chocolate bar. Next to him is another blond who is wearing goggles and busily playing with his gameboy. (Yes, another blond. You will be given the option to change Matt's hair color in later chapters, since he has so many hair colors, including this one.)

"Hey, Mello." you say softly.

The one next to you looks at you and grumpily asks "What?"

"Shouldn't we head back? It's way past our curfew." you reply.

Mello shrugs and keeps walking, then he suddenly stops a few seconds later. You follow his action, but since Matt is absorbed in his game, he continues to walk until he bumps into a suspicious man.

You and Mello run up to Matt to attempt saving him, but poor Matt doesn't know about stranger danger. Matt stares at the man, who is a lot taller than he is. The man resembles a criminal from one of Matt's favorite games, Grand Theft Auto. His creepy, narrow eyes stares at Matt like Pedobear does at little children.

"'Ey, kid." he calls Matt with a raspy voice that makes your spine tingle.

"I see you like video games. How would you like one of these for free?" he extends his right arm to reveal many cases of identical video games, hidden in his dark cloak.

Matt gasps and takes one of the games as you and Mello try to grab hold of him, but it's too late. The man disappears in a cloud of purple smoke and Matt stares at the blank space like an idiot, with the game in his hands.

"Matt throw that thing away!" Mello orders, "It could be dangerous, like a computer virus that detonates machines, or a cursed tape like the one in The Ring."

"Well, I think that we should take it home to test it. Right, Tank?" Matt says.

You examine the game's case and see that it's an obvious rip-off of The Sims. The cover design has a picture of three faceless humanoid blobs, each with a PlumbBob hovering over their heads. The game has no title and instead of being green, the PlumbBobs are blue. You flip the case over and the back cover is completely blank, but after opening the case, you notice that there is a disc inside. Since you are more curious than Matt at the time, you agree with him, and decide to test the game.

"Let's test the game. What's the worst that could happen?" you smile.

The majority vote is made, and it's to keep the game and test it. Mello can't object, since the top two technical experts both disagree with him.

And so, the trio walks back to Wammy's House and find themselves in Mello and Matt's room. Matt opens the case and puts the disc in the DVD drive. Mello starts praying for his life, in case the computer does explode(much to his amusement), or have a ghost jump out of the monitor and kill each of you in seven days(which is utterly ridiculous).

A window instantly pops up right when the computer read the disc. The screen turns blue and white letters appear in 8-bit font.

_Hello, Mello, Matt, and Tank._

Matt falls off his stool when it said your names. Mello pauses and comes over to the computer. You react the way you would in such situation, then you look at the cover again. This time, the humanoid blobs are replaced by actual people, you, Matt, and Mello.

"Is it aliens or highly advanced phsycic programming?" Matt wonders. His eyes become wide in shock.

"But look at the cover." you point out, showing them the new picture.

"Matt! You should have thrown that thing away!" Mello yells.

The screen starts to show more words.

_Calm down, Mello. I have found the chosen one._

**[go to chapter 2]**


	2. Sucked Into Another Dimension

**A/N: Continuation from the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I already mentioned that I don't own Death Note or Sims. But I will make an allusion to Portal and Scribblenauts (which I do not own) in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><p>

"'The chosen one?' Are we in a sci-fi movie now?" Mello screams at the computer, while you and Matt snicker at how absurd he looks.

_No, but close. I need the one called Matt to attempt hacking into this system._

The computer displayed on the screen. Then, a new window that contained a long, complex code appears.

"I have no idea what that is." Matt tells Mello.

_Fine, then click on this button._

A big, red button shows up on the screen and Mello laughs at how human the computer seems to act.

"Am I seriously talking to a computer?" Matt bellows.

_If you're going to act that way, Matt, I might as well carry on. You are allowed to take two other humans with you on your adventure. No more or less._

The mood in the room starts to get scary. Maybe the game really _is_ cursed. Regardless the fact that the computer might be possessed, Matt answered anyway.

"Mello and Tank are already here, so I'll take them."

Mello crushes his chocolate bar in his hands, his jaw drops.

But before you could react, Matt starts to pixelate and disappear, so does Mello. The chocolate bar that he was holding falls to the floor, as you notice your own body fading away into pixels.

The next thing you know, everything around you is blank, white space. Until Matt and Mello showed up as well. Soon, the three of you look up to read huge, floating letters, similar to the ones in the computer.

_Thank you for accepting this challenge, Chosen One. Now, please do as I say._

Mello's mouth is still wide open, and so are his big, blue eyes. You can see that Matt is excited and that each of you have a blue PlumbBob over your heads.

_You have selected these two people to guide you through this game. What you have to do is explore and survive this world until you find your way out._

Mello's expression still hasn't changed, but Matt stops grinning.

_Each of you will receive an item. Use them wisely and do not lose them, for they will help you in your everyday life in this game. I wish all three of you luck._

The letters erased in a flash, then three things fall from above and land in front of each of you.

Matt receives a Gameboy with the words "Master Controller" engraved on it. Mello has a red notebook and a felt marker. A note is attached to the cover and it reads "This notebook doesn't run out of pages. The marker doesn't run out of ink, either. Use these to spawn any object you want, but there are limits and exceptions."

Your item is a strange, pink (companion) cube, which doesn't seem to have ant use at the moment. Whether or not you like the color pink is up to you. If you like it, then you're welcome. If you don't, then deal with it. You're stuck with a worthless pink box and there's nothing you can do about it.

You see that Mello immediately begins scribbling in his notebook. He showed you the page which said " A way out." But after forty seconds, nothing happens. Then, he writes "chocolate bar" in his notebook, and _POOF_, there it is. So he writes the same words over and over until Matt warns him about diabetes when he spawned his hundredth candy bar.

Matt turns his Master Controller on, then a background started generating around you. The three of you are now in an empty lot. The ground is covered in grass and the skies are blue. You can see a quaint, suburban house across the street.

"The Sims." Matt whispers dramatically.

You feel your useless pink cube vibrate in your back pocket, which is a very awkward feeling, so you take it out and it suddenly drops to the floor. The pink cube opens and displays a holographic projection of what is unmistakably the "build" menu for The Sims games.

Your options range from building walls, floors, roofs, wallpaper, etcetera. You can also choose what kinds of furniture you put in your home.

Since it's _your_ companion cube that made it possible, you decide that you are in charge of building the house.

You notice that the hologram says you only have §15000 to spend.

**What do you do?**

**•Build a mansion and ask Matt for cheatcodes if you run out of cash. [GO TO CHAPTER 3]**

**•Build a cheap house with enough for you all to survive, with some extra money left. [GO TO CHAPTER 4]**


	3. Choice 1: The Mansion

**A/N: Is your choice to build a mansion? If yes, then you're in the right chapter. If not, then go to the next chapter. I just love how useless some of the props in Scribblenauts are.**

* * *

><p><p>

"A mansion? Sounds good to me." Mello agrees while munching on his fourth chocolate bar.

You start poking on the hologram, controlling your actions. Each action is displayed in Matt's Master Controller, and so is the history of the items that Mello spawns. That means that his screen must be flooded with the words "chocolate bar."

'Alright, let's get started.' you silently tell yourself.

First, you start off with the walls. After completing the walls of your fairly large mansion with six bedrooms, three bathrooms, an unnecessarily vast dining room, a medium sized kitchen, a disproportionately small living room, and a gaming room for Matt, you realize that you only finished installing the roof on the first floor and that you're flat broke.

"Hey Mello, can you spawn me some more cash?" you ask him.

"Alright." he whines, then writes "§1000000000" on his notebook.

Instead of having an increase in money, huge letters appear on the sky again.

_Invalid. Spawning money is against the rules._

You shrug and ask Matt to open up a cheat box and enter a money cheat. So, he selects the "cheat box" option in his Master Controller, then types in "motherlode."

_Invalid. Cheatcodes are not allowed in this game._

"Then what was the cheat box option for in the first place?" Matt exclaimed.

Frustrated, Mello scratched the word "mansion" across a page in his notebook, then a massive, extravagant house appeared out of thin air. You rush to your new home and open the door, then you realize that it is nothing more than a façade, a life-sized cardboard cutout.

To maximize space, Matt uses the "delete" option to get rid of the façade, leaving the unfinished building standing there.

"We don't even have any doors, how are we supposed to get in?" Mello complains.

He was right. The house doesn't have any doors. Nor windows, wallpaper, sufficient roofs, flooring, or furniture. This is when you have to rely on Mello's notebook to fulfill those.

So, Mello proceeds to spawning the following:

A door, which is just another cardboard cutout.

_Delete._

A roof, which is too small for the house.

_Delete._

A window, which is actually a descent piece of furniture, but you have no method of installing it, whatsoever.

_Delete._

Floors, which show up as merely one plank of wood. Useless.

_Delete._

But since the three of you are geniuses, you devise a plan to sell all the walls in the second floor, then buy doors and windows with the remaining funds.

In the end, your house only had three rooms, since all the bedrooms and bathrooms were in the second floor. Together, your unusually large dining room now serves as the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Mello was able to spawn a functioning stove, sink, and refrigerator. The flat-screen TV works as a decoration, and nothing more. Matt can use only his Master Controller to satisfy his gaming needs, because the consoles that Mello spawned were no good, either. The tables and chairs are okay, but the sofa has the same function as a trampoline, but it was also kept for decorative purposes. The beds were the same way, but they had to be deleted to save room. In what was supposed to be the tiny living room, there are now three blankets and three pillows, so you have to sleep on the floor. All the bathrooms got deleted, so you have to place the new bathroom in the old kitchen. This time, you got a working shower and a working sink, but the so-called "toilet" is just a toilet shaped chair, which Matt will delete as well. In the place of a toilet, you have a bush in the backyard, surrounded by a folding screen for privacy. There's also an absence of wallpaper and flooring.

Enjoy your new home.

**[GO TO CHAPTER 5]**


	4. Choice 2: Get the Cheap House

**A/N: Chapter 2 continuation if you picked the second option.**

* * *

><p><p>

"Mello, do I have to warn you _twice_ about diabetes? You're chocolate notifications are interrupting my gaming!" Matt rants as he scrolls through the history of Mello's actions, displayed on the Master Controller.

Mello rolls his eyes and writes "duct tape" on his notebook. Then, a strip of adhesive, metallic tape magically appears over Matt's mouth.

"Well, you're nagging is interrupting my chocolate spawning." Mello retorts.

Matt rips the duct tape off his face and yelps in pain. Mello laughs, but you glare daggers at him, so he stops.

Right when the two almost started to fight, you distract them by asking a question.

"So if we're in The Sims, does that mean I get to build a house now?"

"Yeah, sure." Matt replies.

You quietly cheer, then you begin designing the house through the hologram. Matt sits on the floor while playing a game in his Master Controller, then you build the walls around him, so he is now trapped. As Mello pigs out on his chocolates, you finish the building which is a 10x10 square one-story house, decorated with the cheapest wallpaper and flooring. You have all the necessary furniture, doors, and windows, the ones with the lowest prices in the catalog, plus a new gaming console for Matt. But when you try to place the console in the house, Matt is in the way.

_Cannot intersect objects._

"Mello, can you tell your friend to move his butt out of the way." you ask Mello.

Mello simply yells out, "Matt!"

To which Matt responded, "I don't feel like it!"

You decide to go with it, so you cancel buying the game console and built a new room, separated from the rest of the house, with the remaining cash. Out of boredom, you choose a metal door for the room and give it matching, steel floors.

That's when you finally notice that you're all out of money.

Since the new room is empty, Mello put it to use by spawning assorted weapons such as multiple rifles, machine guns, pistols, c4, mines, grenades, dynamite, knives, shuriken, ray-guns, a bazooka, the Wunderwaffe DG-2( lol Call of Duty reference), and even a nuke. All those weapons filled the room, which is now your armory. Matt had to use the "delete" option, in his Master Controller, on the nuclear bomb out of paranoia (or common sense). He also convinced Mello to spawn a tank and a bomb shelter.

You can now feel a sense of security... or fear. The only thing missing is an embroidered sign, framed on the wall, that reads "Home Sweet Military Base."

**[GO TO CHAPTER 6]**


End file.
